Will He Stay
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: A one night mistake leads to one of her worst nightmares I mean she is seventeen that is to young for her liking full summary inside, but the first REAL chapter will be Rated R (Rihanna fans do u c what I did there ;) and guys I'm kidding it ain't Rated R I just wanted a horrible pun) and for all you Frazel shippers there will be TONS OF FRAZEL and if you ship Jasper STAY AWAY
1. Would you read it?

Songs I'm listening to ~Hold it Against me by Britney Spears and Hey Baby (drop it to the floor) by T-pain and Pitbull~

Okay so no one has really fully done this idea so I'm wondering if you fangirls and fanboys would read it

Summery

A couple years after the giant war Frank and Hazel survived (well all of the seven, but Leo) and it is a one night mistake they thought it was impossible for a seventeen year old to get pregnant, but they were wrong I mean they had always wanted a child, but they were not even in their twenties, but Hazel has a question, will Frank stay or will he leave her?

SO WOULD YOU READ IT OR NOT SO I KNOW THAT IF I UPDATE I WILL AT LEAST GET A REVEIW

Song I'm listening to ~On the Floor by Jenifer Lopez and Pitbull~


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so I have a lot of time before my school starts so yuppers I'm gonna write and it might be OC because I had lots of coffee this morning (FRAPPUCCINOS ARE AMAZING, BUT HOMEMADE ONES LIKE I HAD ARE BETTER) :) beware this chapter might be Rated R because the song I'm listining to is *drum roll* RUDE BOY BY RIHANNA

Hazel

She stared at the white pregnancy tests in front of her. Around last week on Friday, Hazel and Frank were just fooling around a little then on Sunday she started throwing up every morning she told Frank that it was a bug, but she knew pregnancy was still an option because of what Piper and Annabeth both told her yesterday when she talked to them over an Iris Message. The five minutes were up she looked at them all five of them had PREGNANT in the little answer box. She soon found tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't be pregnant she was only seventeen that was too young for her liking, but a thought came to her mind _would Frank still love her and be with her, or would he leave her?_ "Hazel I'm back!" Frank's voice exclaimed as he walked into the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood. She tossed the tests well hid them and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Hi." She said snuggling into his chest. Reyna let him take some time off from being Preator for a while so he could see what Camp Half-Blood did for their leadership and Percy went to Camp Jupiter to see what their camp did so they could combine them. The tears hit her eyes again as she thought of their soon-to-be leader growing inside her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Frank asked her in a calm voice.

"It's just about Leo still and the dreams and my shoulder." The shoulder part was true (well if someone cracked their shoulder it would hurt for a long time) same with the part of the dreams of Leo dying from a blow from Gaea, but Leo's death was not true she missed him as a friend, but she stoped crying over his death a long time ago.

"Here," Frank said as he picked her up and carried her to her bed and set her down and got her an ice pack that she always kept by her bed incase her shoulder started hurting at night. When Frank sat down on her bed he put the ice pack on her shoulder and held it there were her cracked shoulder blade was.

_Flashback(s)_

_She was falling, but stayed calm she would not freak even if she was awake there was one thing she would not do and that was freak. When the impact happened pain so bad was in her shoulder. She forced herself to stay conscious, but that was not gonna happen she blacked out. When she woke she was in a bed face first in a pillow, but she could still breath due to something highly annoying in her nose she was gonna pull it out, but a wave of pain in her shoulder made her scream. She heard lots of different types of footsteps some soft, some heavy, some familiar like Frank's, some limping, some dragging, and some person with crutches._

_"Hazel," a highly recognizable voice called her name, "I know it hurts, but please stop screaming." Yup defiantly Frank she turned her head to the left because the right would hurt to much. And she was right it was Frank he was so close to her that their noses touched. With her left hand she grabbed his shirt pulled him closer…_

"Hazel!" A voice barked her name as she snapped back.

"Yeah?" She asked, then she noticed that she was in Frank's lap not him holding the ice pack.

"You just kind of zoned out and I thought it was the pain so I just tried to wake you. Gods I thought I almost lost you to a flashback." She noticed how small his voice was maybe she should tell him.

"Frank I'm…"

Well thats it for the chapter and I guess it's not Rated R, but I just wanted some Rihanna pun so if you don't like my pun I don't care.

Song I'm listining to ~S&M by Rihanna~

Oh and yesterday my 50 year old science teacher said '#whatever' I am highly scared oh and in DC my teachers bought YOLO shirts dear Nemesis sometimes I wish I lived back in Hazel' s time because they didn't have 'swag', 'YOLO', and #= NUMBER SIGNS NOT #YOLO, #SWAG, #YOLOSWAG, or #OMFG #NO #WAY #REALLY

WELL I'M DONE BYE

AND HERE ARE MY ACCOUNTS FOR OTHER FANPEOPLE WEBSTITES

FANPOP- WatchYourBack

Wattpad- pepperandcara

Song I'm listining to ~Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna~

DaughterofViolanceandAthena is out!


End file.
